


a study in adjectives

by ralf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, but with a punchline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock found a list on John's side of the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a study in adjectives

Sherlock found a list on John's side of the desk.

 

_offensive, rude_

_arrogant, self-complacent_

_intelligent_

_reckless_

_stubborn_

_insolent_

_mad_

_brilliant_

_bursting with energy.. combusting, addicted to adventures and adrenalin, ardent_

_fearless_

_witty (if you're into that kind of humour)_

_rash. so so rash. idiot._

_mad_

_cares (in his own way)_

_self-conscious_

_self-doubting_

_vulnerable, small_

_wistful_

_scared  
_

_lonely_

 

Sherlock grabbed a pen.

 

**You wrote** _**mad** _ **twice.** _**Fearless** _ **and** _**scared** _ **contradict each other, as do** _**reckless** _ **and** _**cares** _ **.** _**Intelligent** _ **and** _**brilliant** _ **are synonymous, as well as** _**insolent** _ **and** _**rude.** _ ****

**You need to revise the character for your latest trashy novel project, I am afraid.**

**You are welcome.**

 

When Sherlock next saw the list he noticed that John had expanded it by a word.

Between  _rash_ and  _mad_ it read

 

_oblivious... spectacularly ignorant :)_

 


End file.
